The present invention is directed in head gear, and in particular, to head gear which is particularly suited for hunting, and provides improved hearing without loss of warmth, and flexibility in the manner in which it is used.
In the sport of hunting, head gear is used not only to keep hunters warm but also for camouflage purposes.
One problem with existing head gear is that it covers the entire ear. While this design keeps the hunter""s ears warm, hearing is impaired. This loss of hearing, even if slight, can be detrimental when hunting. The prior art head gear are usually one-dimensional and do not afford flexibility in their designs, i.e., they are on or off.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved head gear designs, particularly, head gear for hunting.
The present invention solves this need by providing head gear which is multifunctional in that it is adapted for any size head, it keeps ears warm without interfering with hearing, it has storage pockets to hold or store hunting paraphernalia, e.g. warmers commonly carried by hunters, includes an air flow breathing chamber, and can be easily reconfigured to expose a hunter""s head without removing the gear.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a head gear, especially one designed for hunting use.
Another object of the invention is a head gear which keeps a user""s head warm without impairing hearing ability.
Another object of the invention is a head gear that allows easy removal from a user""s head without having to remove the entire head gear, and has flaps that permit storage and holding of hunting paraphernalia such as warmers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as a description thereof proceeds.
The inventive head gear, in one embodiment, comprises a fabric head covering portion that is closed on one end to cover the top of a user""s head, and open on the other end. The head covering portion has a slot opening sized to expose a user""s eyes but cover at least a part of a user""s nose and another opening for head insertion. A fabric neck front flap and a fabric neck nape flap are provided, each extending from the head covering portion.
The head gear includes a pair of stretchable bands extending between upper and lower ends of the slot opening. The bands are positioned adjacent opposing ends of the slot, the slot ends and upper and lower edges of the slots forming a pair of openings for a user""s ear canal. The openings are sized so that the head covering portion adjacent the pair of openings covers at least an outer part of the user""s ears for warmth.
The head covering portion end the flaps can be made from a fabric having a camouflage pattern, with the fabric preferably being a microfiber fleece.
One or both flaps can have pockets at ends thereof, whereby the pockets can be used for storage or to hold warmers.
The head gear can also contain a mesh material having openings therein, wherein the material is positioned on an inside of the head covering part just below the lower edge of the slot opening. Openings in the mesh material allow air flow to a user""s nose when the head gear is being worn by a user.
The invention also entails a method of wearing the head gear to cover and expose a person""s head. The head gear having a slot to expose a the person""s eyes, ear canal, and part of the nose, an opening to receive the head, and front and neck nape flaps is first donned to expose the ear canals exposed but cover the outer parts of the ear. To remove the head gear and expose a users head while keeping the neck flaps in piece, a top portion of the head gear is pulled back behind the head so that the users head slides though the slot to be exposed. The top portion can then be pulled over the head again to cover the head and outer ear parts.